batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon of the Wolf
| season = 1 | number = 36 | image = File:Moon of the Wolf Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 10 November, 1992 | director = Dick Sebast | writer = Len Wein | story = | teleplay = | music = Richard Bronskill | previous1 = Almost Got 'Im | next1 = Terror In The Sky | previous2 = Tyger, Tyger | next2 = Day of the Samurai }} Moon of the Wolf is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. Is is most notable for being an adaptation of the classic Batman comic of the same name written by Len Wein in 1974. As such, in introduces the character of Anthony Romulus and the return of Achilles Milo to the show. "Moon of the Wolf" was the 43rd produced episode and the 36th episode aired. Synopsis Batman investigates the sudden appearance of a werewolf-like creature in Gotham City, not realizing that the monster happens to be one of Bruce Wayne's associates; Anthony Romulus, an ex-Olympic athletics champion and media spokesman. Behind the scheme is twisted chemist Professor Milo. Plot A zoo guard named John Hamner walks at night in the park when he is attacked by a werewolf. Batman arrives just in time to prevent the beast from killing Hamner. A short confrontation ensues, until the beast drops the guard in the park's lake to let him drown and Batman dives to save the man. By the time Batman comes out of the lake with the guard, the beast is gone. At the GCPD Headquarters, Batman pays a visit to police Commissioner Gordon and tells him about his encounter with the man dressed as a werewolf. Gordon tells him that the only related case on the police files was the stealing of a couple of Alaskan Timber wolves from the Gotham Zoo. Batman realizes that the man he saved that night works at the zoo and makes the connection between the two cases. Gordon tells him that he would have Harvey Bullock look into it. Meanwhile, Batman realizes that his suit contained some hair and he wonders what would it mean if the man he fought wasn't using a mask. Meanwhile, at the Sebast construction site, Achilles Milo awaits for something in a hut. The werewolf arrives at the place and destroys the hut's door. Milo was expecting him and as Milo looks at the time, the beast begins to transform back to a human. Once Anthony Romulus returns to his human form, Milo asks him if he was able to finish Hamner, but Romulus tells him that Batman interfered. Milo tells him that they must get rid of Batman, but Romulus just wants the antidote for his illness. Milo says he would provide him with it once they finish their mission. The next day at the gym, Romulus tells his assistant that he would make a donation to Batman if he claimed it personally. Bruce, who is also at the gym, hears the conversation. Later that night in the Batcave, Batman analyzes the hair in his suit and watches some documentaries while Alfred repairs the Batmobile. Once Alfred is done, Batman decids to go to Romulus' place to claim the donation. When Batman arrives at Romulus's mansion, the man tells Batman to get inside and Romulus activates a secret button under his desk. The button locks all the windows and after a while, Batman starts feeling hot and he notices something in the air. He realizes that it is a trap but it is already too late when he reaches for his gas mask and he faints before being able to put it on. Milo enters the room and congratulates Romulus for the success of their plan and they removed Batman's Utility Belt. Milo takes Batman to the construction site and wants Romulus to transform into the werewolf in order to kil Batman. Romulus wants the antidote, but Milo reminds that all his pain and misery was his own fault. Romulus remembered how he was a renowned athlete that worked very hard to achieve physical perfection and how he first approached Milo looking for an artificial way to enhance his physical prowess. Milo provided him with a serum that would be undetectable but warned him that it hadn't been tested yet. Romulus drank the serum without listening Milo's warnings. For a while, Romulus enjoyed his new strength and stamina but on a full moon night his body changed and he acquired a monstrous appearance. He went looking for Milo's help but the scientist told him that the process was reversible only if the transformation was complete. That way, Romulus agreed to drink the serum that would transform him into a complete werewolf. Since then, Romulus had been working for Milo in order to get his antidote. At that moment in the Gotham Zoo, Harvey Bullock confronts John Hamner and questions him about the robbery of the wolves from the zoo. Hamner confesses that he was contacted by someone that asked him to let the cage open. However, Hamner doesn't know the identity of the man who hired him and Bullock places him under arrest. Moments later, as the day turns into night, Romulus is desperate for the antidote but Milo refuses to give it away. Romulus begins to change and when the transformation is complete, he doesn't heed Milo anymore. The werewolf attacks Milo and as a result the antidote is lost. Then, the werewolf turns his attention towards Batman, who is just recovering. Batman manages to free himself from the handcuffs and the werewolf attacks him. They fight in the construction site, and Batman uses the environment to his advantage. A couple walking nearby the construction site witness the fight going on and decide to call the police. Batman and the werewolf continue their fight in the construction and a few moments later, Bullock arrives at the scene with more officers. Bullock prevents his men from firing their weapons. Batman and the werewolf are fighting in the highest point of the building under construction. Batman uses a heavy hook on a crane to stop the werewolf and then he tossed the hook to the beast who manages to grab hold of the crane at the time when lightning strikes it, shocking the beast with electricity and knocking him into the river, from which the beast doesn't came back. After finding no trace of the Werewolf, Bullock remarks that at the next full moon they'll know if he survived or not. After the case is solved, the GCPD put an injured Milo under police custody. Some time later, Romulus's place is sold as the owner had not been seen in some time. Elsewhere in the woods, a wolf figure howls at the full moon. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Dick Sebast Category:Animation by AKOM Production Category:Professor Milo Episodes Category:Minor Villains Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes Category:Comic Adaptations